Leo in Tartarus
by MissAntelope
Summary: A funny little story answering this question: What would happen if Leo went to Tartarus also? T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Alright, this made me laugh at 3 am one night about a month or so ago. So it has been on my waiting list, and will probably only be a one shot.**

**Enjoy!**

**What if Leo was standing right behind Annabeth when she was dragged into Tartarus?**

Annabeth's POV:

His fingers were slippery and shaking. Not Percy's, but Leo's. When I looked down into the endless pit, I got shivers. Not because Leo's scared look that was poorly concealed by an odd smirk, but because of the dark hole that threatened to swallow us at any moment.

Percy's grip on my wrist was strong. My fingers were wrapped around his so tightly.

"Percy let me go!" I cried up.

"Yeah, let's _NOT_ let go!" Leo shouted as his body hung below me, darkness licking at his ankles.

"We're staying together." Percy said. "You're not getting away from me. Never again."

"I love the togetherness thing, but can you get us out of here?" Leo said underneath me.

"Shut up, Leo." I said. I heard him curse below.

"As long as we're together." Percy said. I smiled and looked into his eyes, deciding that he has never been this handsome. They were as restless as the sea. He looked up and both of us saw the last bit of sunshine we will probably ever see.

"Oh, don't worry about Leo down here, it's alright!" Leo snapped sarcastically, but it was too late. Percy let go and the free fall started.

My stomach crawled up to my throat and I couldn't differentiate between my screams, Percy's screams, or Leo's shrieks.

As we fell, I had a hold on both the boys. Percy pulled me close and pressed out all the air between us.

"Group hug guys!" I heard Leo yell over the wind. I felt the moment between Percy and me vanish as Leo wrapped his arms around both of us.

"Leo, what-" Percy started. His voice was carried out by the wind as we fell.

"I wanted to join in on the fun!" Leo shouted in my ear. I would roll my eyes if I could.

We continued to fall. Down, down, down towards the pits of hell. The wind mixed all our hair together and our clothes flapped in the wind.

Two sets of arms wrapped around me. I felt safer with my arms wrapped around Percy's waist, one hand grabbing a fist full of Leo's shirt.

"Annabeth, I love you." Percy shouted and I nestled closer.

"I love you too!" Leo exclaimed.

"I love you, Percy." I whispered into his chest.

I was waiting for the end to come. I was expecting the hit. Instead we started bouncing off the rocky walls. This must mean the bottom is coming. I heard a strangled grasp and Percy's grip on my waist started to loosen and his body went limp. I held onto them both tighter.

"Percy!" I prayed to the gods that we would survive this, that I would see my children's faces as they grew up, to become the world's most amazing architect-that I would be with my Seaweed Brain forever.

The ground came fast and I blacked out before the pain hit me from the fall.

*OFFICIAL PAGE BREAK*

When I woke up, pain shot through my entire body. I groaned and rolled onto my side, hoping that would help. I kept my eyes closed until the intensity of the aches came to a dull throb. My ankle wasn't better obviously but I was getting better at ignoring it.

I opened my eyes and Italian cars of every different color were scattered all over the area.

"Percy!" I croaked. I felt a hand on my shoulder and flipped around to my other side. Percy was looking at me as he lay on his back. His hair was smothered with blood and his jaw line was straight, speckles of dirt and crimson dotted his face.

I was able to prop myself up on my elbows and scoot closer to him. I laid a hand on his strong chest and he flinched away with a face of pain.

"What's wrong?" I asked. With is eyes he motioned towards his shoulder. I noticed that it was sticking out at an odd angle. "Dislocated." I inquired.

"Ouch." He squeaks.

"Okay, be quiet." I clap a hand on his mouth and he kisses my palm. "On the count of three." I put a hand on his wrist and pop the arm in on the count of two. He cries into my hand and cradles the sore arm.

"Oh my gods! Leo! I was so worried about you!" I look over Percy and Leo is pulling himself into a sitting position. His voice sounds high pitched. Then it drops. "Oh, I'm superman, there's nothing I can't handle." Then he picks the tone back up, mimicking a girl. "Oh, Leo. You're so strong. I love you _sooooooo much_" He drags out the 'O'.

"Are you okay?" Percy asked with a chuckle

"I got to ask, am I going to be the third wheel on this journey?" He asks, his copper skin glints with sweat that beads on his forehead.

I don't answer that question. Instead I lay next to Percy in exhaustion.

"… Yeah… That's what I thought." Leo mumbles and I hear him lay back onto the dirt too.

**A/N: Alright, I tried to make that funny, but oh well.. Hope you enjoyed it. Thanks for reviewing! Sorry if Leo isn't in character. I haven't really had a lot of experience writing for him.**

**Have a great life!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Alright here we go. I have decided to make it longer, but only a few more chapters. It will be short chapters and a short story, but I will try and make it funny.**

Percy's POV:

Walking through the depths of Tartarus with a sore shoulder, a girl on a broken ankle, and a son of Hephaestus cracking knock-knock jokes about the doors of death was… New.

"Knock-knock." Leo's attempt at humor echoed off the walls.

"Oh gods." Annabeth mumbled as she leaned her weight farther into me. Her ankle was swollen but able to hold together.

"It's your turn. Just please him, soon he will tire himself out." I laughed. Leo trotted in front of us. He was dragging a stick on the ground in a zig-zag pattern behind him. Every once in a while he would smack it against the wall, sending chilling echoes off the walls of the tunnel we were walking through.

"Who's there?" Annabeth asked.

"Ida." Leave it to Leo to have a slight spring in his step.

"Ida who?"

"Ida like to get to the doors of death soon." A slight chuckle came from in front of us.

"You do realize that was probably the lamest one so far?" Annabeth shuffled forwards.

"Yeah, but I crack myself up!" Leo walked backwards to look at us. His crooked grin shone through the dark. "So do we have a plan? Or are we just going to take a guided tour of Tartarus?"

"For now, just try not to die."

"To your left, you will see a giant rock." Leo cupped his hands over his mouth like a megaphone. "And to your right, take your time to enjoy the breathtaking view of Gaea's army that wants to slice you up into bits."

"Very entertaining, Leo." I said.

"Thank you for riding Tartarus express! Don't forget any personal belongings, like your _soul!_" He flittered his dexterous fingers like they were magical. Maybe trying to add a creepy feeling to that, but I didn't get it. He turned back around, satisfied with his joke.

We had come to a left turn in the maze when Annabeth stopped "Did you hear that?" Annabeth asked. "Leo, stop."

"Yes ma'am." He saluted to the silence like a tin soldier.

Then I heard a ping. Annabeth snapped her head to look at me, her mouth was open slightly in surprise.

I heard a growl come from the darkness and a Cyclops lurched forward.

"Whoa!" Leo squirmed out of the way and it pounced on me. The smell was horrible, but worse was the memory of my brother that came with that big eye. Except the difference was this one had a big black eye. It radiated evil.

I was knocked on the ground and Annabeth slumped on the wall as I pushed her out of the way. I reached for riptide but it was knocked out of my hand.

Suddenly the Cyclops rubbed the back of his head and his attention was diverted to Leo. Annabeth scrambled for my pen and I got to my feet.

"Percy, dude, it looks made." Leo said with a hammer in his hand that he most likely conjured from his tool belt.

"No, really!" I said sarcastically and Annabeth tossed me riptide. I caught the hilt and slashed, trying not to think of Tyson.

"Back, demon! Back!" Leo screamed making a cross with his arm and the hammer.

"Really a hammer?!" I screamed and ducked a swing from the Cyclops.

"Don't judge!" He screamed and the Cyclops in the back of the knee. That hard blow brought him down to his knees. I swung and the Cyclops took my blow in his arm. He grabbed for Annabeth but I cut him off before he could touch her. Leo hit him again with his hammer, which I'm sure was _devastating. _Then, I swung with all my might. I didn't need to know where it hit him. The monster exploded into golden dust and left us all breathless.

"You okay?" Annabeth asked as I gave her a hand up.

"Yeah, you?" I pushed a strand of dark hair away from my face, already starting to gather sweat. Annabeth's golden locks nodded.

"Leo?"

"I have _SO_ much adrenaline!" He had this giant grin that spread from ear to ear. I held Annabeth up in my arms. "I feel like dancing!"

"Uhh…" I didn't really want to know.

Leo put his wrists together in front of him and started galloping. He swung an invisible lasso over his head.

"_Oppa gangnam style!" _He did this dance in a circle. Eventually after a few rotations he looked at us. "What you've never seen Psy?" His jaw dropped.

"I've been missing for the last few months…" That was my excuse. Annabeth shoved a thumb in my direction, using me as her excuse for not knowing this dance.

Leo pointed at both of us. "Don't judge me, just because I don't have a girlfriend to obsess over!" His cheeks blushed over a bit and he stored his hammer back in his belt. "Shut up."

Annabeth laughed and I held my hands up in defense. "We didn't say anything." I smiled. "You know Leo, I think this is going to be a very interesting journey!"

**A/N: Alright, sorry if that was confusing, but I felt **_**awesome **_**about that chapter. I thought it was quite funny : )**

**Enjoy your day!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Alright, I'm doing this guys! I'm going to throw Percy under the bus again, sorry!**

**And please… Someone… I need help… WHAT IS WITH THAT…**

**HOUSE OF HADES COVER!**

**I will have a little rant at the bottom, so **_**be ready!**_

Leo's POV:

"I can see it!" Annabeth panted. We were running towards the doors of death. Weirdly enough, after following the tunnel for what felt like forever, the endless hallways tapered off to a single _gigantic_ room filled with every kind of monster. Oddly enough, there was a pathway that lead straight from the entrance where we were standing, to the doors of death. The only problem- a sea of monsters were on each side of the pathway.

"Do we make a run for it?" Percy asked Annabeth. She was standing in front, still leaning on Percy. From fighting monsters, he had a long gash running down his arm.

"Yeah, I'm thinking so." She said.

"So, we're just going to strut down the catwalk from here?" I said, trying to make the mood a little lighter and had a hard time hiding the fear in my voice as the battle cries of the monsters rose to a maximum volume.

"You're not going anywhere quickly are you, Wise Girl?" Percy asked. She smiled and he swept her into his arms, bridal style. Her bad ankle wasn't doing to good anymore.

"_RUN!_" Annabeth shouted at us.

"Good, idea, I was thinking about standing here for a while!" I shouted as we ran. Annabeth looked over Percy's shoulder as I ran behind them. She smiled faintly, then reached into Percy's pocket for Riptide. The sword grew to it's full length in front of us.

The monsters around us startled back from the celestial bronze, but then started to close in. I sent a ball of fire to the closest group of monsters and they backed off. I threw another fire ball blindly behind us and heard hellish shrieks and howls.

As we were running down the pathway, a little tune started playing in my head. _I'm on the highway to hell!_ by AC/DC was my motivational song. Almost like _Eye of the Tiger_, but better. It totally applied.

The bronze sword swung out in Annabeth's hands and I burst through the golden mist of vaporized monsters, only knowingly that they would be coming back to life soon.

"Almost there!"

"_Run, Forest, run!_" I shouted, maybe the last joke I will ever make.

Something slashed out at my legs and I jumped over the blade, but then on it's way back, it sank itself into my calf.

"LEO!" Annabeth cried as a fiery sensation ran through my leg. I gasped and limped forward. The burning feeling sent shivers through my body and I gasped, trying to keep up.

I was falling behind, so I tried to pump my legs faster. The trickles of blood danced down the back of my leg.

Percy turned to look at me but something caught him off guard too. He screamed out loud as an arrow sprouted into his shoulder. He almost dropped Annabeth but she gripped a fist full of his shirt. I watched as she said something softly into his ear.

The roar of monsters was growing louder now and I kept throwing more fireballs. I could feel my heart pulse through my leg.

The doors of death was now only a football field away. So close and we haven't even discussed the problem. Who was going to stay behind? I suddenly wished I had enough time to build a remote control robot that could close the doors of death for us.

We were getting closer and my lungs were aching, screaming at me to stop. If they had a mouth, I'm sure they would be asking for mercy.

As we closed in, I threw a few more fireballs, Annabeth slashed a few monsters and ripped the arrow out of Percy's shoulder. He was rigid but didn't let that stop him from running.

As soon as the doors were in reach, Percy stopped. He dropped Annabeth on the ground and pulled her into a kiss. It was very passionate, and more meaningful than anything I have ever seen Piper and Jason share.

Percy held her wrist in his grip, then looked at me.

"Take her and run. Get out of here. Tell my mom I'm sorry." He said.

"Percy, what-?" Annabeth barely had time to answer before he shoved her not to lightly into me and shoved me out into the sunlight. We fell onto the ground outside. It was soft leaves around us and the light was shining above. No monsters were in sight, but I'm sure they were getting close.

"_PERCY!_" Annabeth screamed in my arms.

"I love you." He said. Annabeth and him shared a glance before he shoved his body into the door.

"I love you too!" She screamed. It closed and I didn't waste my time closing my side of the door.

As it shut, I actually had time to register what just happened. Did one of my friends actually sacrifice himself? Why didn't I do anything? What happens now?

I turned on Annabeth, my stomach dropped. She was sitting on the floor, grass was clenched in her fists.

Suddenly she got up and in a flash, threw herself against the door. Her helpless screams echoed off the trees around us as she clawed the door, begging on her knees.

I felt empty as I picked her off the ground and led her away.

"He's really gone." She said. Annabeth sank to the ground and I didn't protest. I would throw out a joke at this time, but nothing was coming to me. This was the first time I was short of funnies. This was a time when I didn't want to laugh.

"Annabeth, I'm sorry." I said. She wrapped her arms around me and cried into my shirt. I let her and it felt good to have something to hold onto.

**A/N: Alright, so I guess that was completely out of character and all that but oh well. It was the "soft" side of Leo.**

**I'm done with the story though! I want to thank all those who reviewed, favorited, followed etc! It really helps when I open my email to tons of people giving me compliments on my writing.**

**ADayWithNoLaughterIsADayWasted**

**Elliefs**

**LongLiveLaughter**

**Helolo**

**Tom Marvolo Riddle 2**

**Smilequigley96**

**Random demigod**

**Infection of war**

**Dude**

**TailsDoll13**

**PointeShoes**

**NiX Readaholic17**

**Aria Taylor**

**All Guests and future reviewers!**

**Okay, my rant for House of Hades.**

**That cover is AMAZING!**

**So is Percy looking back a bad thing? (Myth of Orpheus?) I'm not sure… I think he is going to be the one to stay behind and close the doors. I hope not, but… I just seems like something he would do. That, or Annabeth is going to stay with him. Then I read somewhere that Percy's sword is silver, and what if the sword looses it's powers like Annabeth's hat did? And if Percy dies in Tartarus, what happens to Grover!? AAAAHHH! I'M COMPLETELY FREAKING OUT HERE! And all of this is probably nothing…**

**Review and let me know what you think of the cover!**

**On October 8****th****, I'm running to the bookstore and buying this book. I will sit in the car and read until I get to Percy and Annabeth. I will stay in the parking lot as long as I have to, just to know what happens. I'm going to put my shades and start singing **_**I'm on the highway to hell!**_

**Have a super amazing day everybody! Make the most of life!**


End file.
